


Mutiny on the Bounty

by bironic



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen, Historical, Holosuite, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-16
Updated: 2006-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You must know that choosing me as your companion on this adventure invites a multicultural reinterpretation of history."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutiny on the Bounty

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: covert, stairs, mutiny, watch, red, stolen (for catilinarian)
> 
> Almost everything I know about the Bounty came from [this Wikipedia article](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mutiny_on_the_Bounty).

"Tell me again what we're doing, Doctor," said Garak as they started up the stairs to the holosuites.

"We are about to reenact one of the classic tales of betrayal and retribution at sea," Bashir replied. "I'll be the ship's commanding lieutenant, the courageous young William Bligh."

"And I am—?"

"Fletcher Christian, the master's mate and eventual leader of the mutiny."

"Ah yes, the hero of the story. That is," he acknowledged with a dip of his head (a move made comical by the Royal Navy hat he wore), "he would be if this were a Cardassian legend."

Bashir raised his voice over the noise on the upper level. "It's a tricky role. You'll need your talent for covert operations to convince enough crewmen to follow you and still catch me unawares."

"And when I succeed in overthrowing you, I'm rewarded with the opportunity to drift from port to port with the stolen ship until I'm murdered by a bloodthirsty island-dweller. Not a very noble end."

"That's why after the mutiny you'll switch roles to become one of my eighteen loyal officers as we navigate our way back to England on an open boat using only a sextant and a pocket watch." They reached the door.

"Is there a mutiny on the boat?"

"No, that part is about the challenge of traveling thousands of miles under extreme hardship."

"Is there cannibalism?"

Bashir paused in the middle of programming the keypad. "Pardon?"

"My dear naïve friend, it's quite understandable for two dozen starving men to turn on a member of the group for sustenance. In fact, in some cultures it's considered an honorable sacrifice." He sang in a rich baritone: "_Thus our comrade speeds to Sto-Vo-Kor / While the blood runs red down our chins_—"

"Garak, that's Klingon opera, not _Mutiny on the Bounty_!"

Garak's eyes sparkled. "You must know that choosing me as your companion on this adventure invites a multicultural reinterpretation of history."

Bashir laughed despite himself. "Come on, we start out in Tahiti: sun, sand and beautiful women."

The doors swept open and they stepped inside.


End file.
